Imperial Second Fleet
by BrittanyTaylor2
Summary: Tale of the 2nd Fleet


IMPERIAL SECOND FLEET

Written by: Brittany Taylor

Characters by: George Lucas and Timothy Zahn

PROLOG

Imperial Palace throne room, Coruscant. A small, brown haired, blue eyed young woman, Ashla Paxten, enters through the doors to the bridge in a Grand Admiral uniform (with cape). A Moff (male) is also nearby. Palpatine hands over a Grand Admirals rank plaque to her.

Palpatine- Congratulations, your hard work has paid off at the academy. Six long years non-stop Ashla. Are you sure it would be for the best… for you, if you were to lay occupation to your home planet?

Ashla- I am sure Emperor. No one else would handle it delicately.

Moff- I detest, she is too young. A grand Admiral under 25 standard years of age?

Palpatine- No, she has worked hard for a long time at the academy. 18 semesters, instead of 8. Ashla is up to the task.

Ashla- Moff Gleardar, I am up to it.

Moff- Fine, fine.

Palpatine- It is settled, Grand Admiral Paxten is to stop the insurgents at Kammsak 11.

~1~

Days later. Bridge of the ISD Overture. Commodore Quento (male) addresses the crew.

Quento- Grand Admiral on deck.

Ashla enters. Following close at her heels behind her are Ensign Gerell (female) and Captain Dowe (male), who "came with the ship" .

The trio stops at the center of the command walk.

Quento- 30 seconds until we exit lightspeed. (Pause) Admiral Paxten, does it feel good to be back home?

Ashla- It's good to be back, after spending my teen years on Coruscant.

Dowe- How do you want to proceed ma'am?

Ashla- The way most people are raised on Kammsak 11, kindness and tranquility. Commodore Quento, have a trooper squad get ready. Ensign Gerell ready my Lambda.

Gerell- On it.

Quento- Right away.

Quento goes off to the computers by the bridge window, while Gerell turns on her heels and exits the bridge.

The crew brings the ship out of hyperspace. The rest of the fleet as well at different points, all 2,000 ships. An ocean/grass planet Kammsak 11, with ten, small lush moons at the tip of the Dantus sector.

Ashla- Grand Admiral to fleet, disperse in defensive formation.

An hour later, in Ashla's Lambda. She is accompanied by Captain Dowe, Ensign Gerell and six Navy/Stormtroopers with two Death Troopers. Gerell looks nervously at her Admiral.

Gerell- Are we going to your home city?

Ashla- No. Instead of that, going over to the other side of the planet to Nu-lux Outpost. Which has been attacked numerous times ever since I was a child.

Dowe- We are going to give them Imperial security and stop the enemy attacking it.

Ashla- I know who are doing it. Win the trust of the citizens of the outpost, then we can intervene. Mostly because that sector of the planet doesn't share the same views. It has worsened in recent years.

Minutes later they arrive.

Outpost Nu-lux has a tall stone wall surrounding the periphery of the very small city. Its esthetic is part Germanic, Norse and American Indian.

A crowd of various humans, non-humans and Droids nervously gather around a landing pad at the center of Nu-lux's marketplace. Many sit on low benches near the landing pad.

The Troopers file out of the Lambda, followed by Dowe and Gerell. Dowe addresses the citizens. He stands front and center at attention. Some of them are beginning to throw hard objects at the imperials. Which end up landing near his feet. Dowe attempts to ignore it.

Dowe- I am Captain Dowe. Your attackers will now face Imperial justice.

Cit 1 (v.o.)- We can hold our own against them! Get lost, don't need you Imps at all, yah hear!

Dowe- There is no need to be alarmed. We are only here to replenish food, medicine, give security and other needs. Those are the reasons why we are here. Nothing more, nothing less.

Cit 2 (v.o.)- Back off!

Dowe- If you won't listen to reason, maybe other means will persuade you. (Pause) On your feet!

Paxten walks down the ship's ramp. Dowe and Gerell step aside and stand at attention. She addresses the crowd. Behind her, Stormtroopers and other personnel unload supply crates.

Ashla- I'm Grand Admiral Paxten, here to defend you, and give provisions.

Cit 3 (v.o.)- Get outta here Imperial scum!

Ashla- We seem to not be seeing eye to eye.

Villagers continue to throw things at the Imperials.

Ashla- Understand this, I will not hesitate to order an Orbital Bombardment… or martial law.

The towns people slowly return to their work and play, Ashla and crew top off provisions (in spite of protests), and ready defense/policing.

At nightfall, Stormtroopers stay behind for security as the other Imperials leave after a long, rough day at the office.

At first light, in the Overture's bridge the next day.

Ashla- Are they complying Commodore?

Quento- Lieutenant Iro says few are yielding.

Ashla- If they aren't complying still even after we topped off provisions yesterday… you have free rein to Bombard the ruins half mile away in the south at midnight tonight.

Hours later in Ashla's office.

Adorning the back wall, is an Old Republic (female) Jedi armor set. To the left are a matched set of two Lightsabers and a Limmi (soccer) ball. On the right is a religious text and a God figurine. Gold human shaped, its palms facing forward and arms facing down with a starburst backing.

She is sitting at her desk, its size making her seem very small while she works. Captain Dowe enters.

Dowe- A third has surrendered. Still proceed with tonight's orders?

Ashla- Orders still stand. Why didn't they heed our orders?

Dowe- Just because we are Imperials, as it would seem.

He walks out of her office. That night, green laser beams awaken Nu-lux outpost with deafening noise. The ancient ruins are decimated to charred ground.

Ashla's quarters, she sleeps soundly under maroon sheets in her night clothes (similar to Padme's ep 2 Tatooine garb). The suite contains a bathroom and closet. In the sleep area, her nightstand has a lamp, and another copy of the religious text. A long mirror with her uniform on hooks by it. Along with a desk with a computer and chair.

The lounge area has a couch, "tv", light fixtures and family portraits/keepsakes. A warning siren blairs. She quickly changes, and sprints to the bridge with boots in hand. In the bridge Ashla hops to the command walk putting her boots on. Dowe was left in charge of the "night shift".

Ashla- What is it Captain?

Dowe- Rebels. 36 Rebel fighters and large war-ship ma'am. Ready for your first battle?

Ashla- Yeah. I'll just remember the simulations I did. (To self) Just like the simulations.

Dowe- You can do this. I have confidence in you.

Ashla- Have 36 Tie Fighters intercept and shoo all of them out. Overcomer, Valiant and Phoenix deploy squadrine. (Pause) How did the Alliance even find out that we are here Captain?

Dowe- Most likely concerned citizens told them.

Pits acknowledge, 36 Ties deploy.

Ashla- Nearby ISD's open fire. Overture, prep tractor beam and position for sling shot, deploy our two tie Defenders, two Bombers, four Interceptors… and our Chiss fighter.

Three minutes later, her slingshot ready.

Ashla- Slingshot, go. Defenders, Bombers, Interseptors and Chiss fighter, attack the war-ship. Valiant's squadrine guard them for their attack run.

The attack on the Mon-Cala ship begins.

Ashla- Valiant squadrine, shoot the cannons on the Rebels war-ship so you won't come under fire during the bombing run.

The battle lasts 8 minutes, Rebels retreat.

Ashla- All remaining Fighters return. (Pause) I want four Gozanti's for guarding the hyperspace exit episenter. (Pause) What are the statistics Captain?

Dowe- Both of our Defenders and Chiss fighter are returning, 21 fighters in all. We had 45, lost 24. Tie Fighters aren't built for battle. They have more laser cannons on their fighters than we do.

Ashla- Almost a 50% loss. Either we don't care about our own, or we aren't asking for a fight. Those Reb's are destructive.

Dowe- Well, that's how those Rebel scum are, track us down and attack.

Ashla- I am only happy about our Defenders and Chiss fighter returning. Battle is done, I'm going back to sleep. (Pause) Good night Captain.

She then exits the bridge.

At sunrise the next day, in the bridge.

Gerell- Iro says the people attacked, and set a tank on fire that was transferring goods. The ones in protest that is.

Ashla- Time to put my fist down. (Pause) Orbital Bombard the abandoned Separatist Droid factory one mile out in the north west.

After a sound off from the command pits, the Bombardment begins. It lasts two minutes.

Ashla- Cease fire. (Pause) Commodore.

Quento- Yes Admiral?

Ashla- The bridge is yours.

Shortly, Ashla, Dowe and Gerell meet in Overture's war room.

A room with many computer's and tactical equipment.

Looking over a Holomap to find the attackers location, the trio is stumped. Urgency begins to settle in.

Dowe- It's time to wipe that outpost off the map.

Ashla- No.

Gerell- What? Most still haven't heeded. Even after force.

Ashla- I know someone whose very presence is intimidating and commanding. He can help us. Cunning, swift, precise. No introduction needed, an old friend. He offered to mentor me for a few days.

Gerell- Him? Positive he'll put the boot down?

Ashla- Correct Ensign. Quite a reputation. Master tactician. Firm but fair to those who retaliate.

Dowe- Excellent choice. Ensign with me. Permission to dismiss ourselves and ready his arrival?

Ashla nods, the two crew members leave.

She puts her cape on her chair. Then presses a button on her desk.

Walking to the other side of the desk, Ashla waits. A hologram is projected from the ceiling. Before her is a very tall humanoid male, with blue skin, black/blue hair and glowing red eyes, he stands a good two feet taller than her. This fellow Grand Admiral calmly speaks up first.

Thrawn- Ah, taking up my offer?

Ashla- Strong resistance, I'd like your help Thrawn.

Thrawn- Appreciate you contacting me. I look forward to seeing you. Just ended a venture with Grallocs.

Ashla- Likewise, hope it went well. Can't wait to see their reaction to your arrival.

The transmission ends. Ashla makes her way to the bridge. In the bridge.

Quento- Do you want me to get a squad together?

Ashla- Actually, it'll be more effective if it was just him and I.

Quento- Understood.

Thrawn arrives an hour or so after high noon. Ashla (no cape) joins him in her Lambda.

Citizens of Nu-lux cluster around the landing pad awaiting another lecture from the very young Grand Admiral. 18 Death Troopers file out, Ashla confidently walks down the ramp and speaks to the crowd.

Ashla- I tried to compromise peacefully. Replenished your food, water, medicine and security.

Cit 4 (v.o.)- You destroyed buildings outside our gates!

Cit 5 (v.o.)- Not the boss of us kid!

She calls up to the ramp.

Ashla- They're all yours.

Stepping to the side, Ashla gestures to the ramp.

The crowd, amazed, slight uneasiness, nervous looks as Thrawn strides down the ramp. Cape billowing behind him (do I dare say adding to his epicness?). He stands beside Ashla several meters in front of the ramp in his classic pose, hands clasped behind his back.

Thrawn dismisses his usual calm and collected self for a dark/serious tone due to the citizens not heeding his young friend.

Thrawn- Grand Admiral Paxten has given provisions and protection. (Pause) And yet you still retaliate her authority. Further behavior of the sort will be dealt with. I am your final warning.

Every citizen looks at each other as Thrawn lets the words hang in the air. Then, unseen citizens begin to throw things at the Admirals.

Thrawn gestures for most of the Death Troopers to take unruly protestors away to the outpost prison.

Moments later, he gestures for Ashla to enter the Lambda before him. The remaining Death Troopers follow in toe.

Once back in Ashla's office, Thrawn questions her to see if she did everything right.

Thrawn- Debrief me of all of the events upon your arrival.

Ashla- Replenished supplies, then first warning. bombardment. Second warning from ground Lieutenant and bombardment.

Thrawn- There's no damage to any of the structures.

Ashla- I'm not interested in civilian casualties.

Thrawn- Prioritizing civilian safety, we both agree on. Learn to be more patient with yourself. Brilliant start to your first mission.

Ashla becomes restless behind her desk and stands up. She gives Thrawn a slight bow.

Ashla- Thank you. It means a lot. There is a reason why I hand picked my bridge crew myself.

Thrawn- You seem uneasy. Perhaps exercise will do some good?

Ashla- Maybe, frustrated.

Thrawn- I'll observe after a personal matter I need to check on.

Ashla- Just say the word.

Thrawn gives her one of his "grins".

Thrawn- Vader and the Emperor wouldn't be too happy.

Ashla- I will do things my way. Both would have turned the outpost to ashes. The Emperor says where I go, not my actions after.

Thrawn- If they deem your actions as being against their plans or protocol...

Ashla- You wouldn't win an award for following their plans to the letter either. Csilla would be home. Fine by me.

Thrawn begins to walk out of the office, glancing at the figurine. Ashla notices.

Ashla- Would you like to know its history?

Thrawn- About the sculpture? Of course.

Ashla- It's the first Force user. That outpost, his home town. His life, all documented in the text. Told us to live in peace with every living being, and that everyone is family. Pass on what he has taught.

Thrawn- Fascinating. This has been an enlightening history lesson. Hopefully that won't get in the way of completing the mission.

Ashla- If it was anyone else, they would have not cared if the outpost was over taken or not. I volunteered for this specific mission because I knew the significance of it in the first place.

Thrawn- As I said earlier, the mission comes first. Attempt to at least balance it if you can.

He walks out of her office (in his pose of course), with a raised eyebrow and half frown.

45 minutes later, Thrawn (no cape) shows up in Ashla's training dojo, where she's dribbling an indoor Limmi ball. Ashla wears an equivalent of indoor soccer cleats, and her stretchy under clothes. Her practice buddy, a modified FA-5 Valet Droid.

Thrawn- Exceptional athletic skills.

Ashla stops dribbling the ball, catching her breath.

Ashla- Pass code override, neyemarr. (Pause) Appreciate it, never noticed.

Thrawn- I never did find out the reason as to why your rank was achieved?

Ashla- Well, I held my own for 6 years non-stop, with some help from you. During training at the academy, because of my size, I had to fight extra hard in martial arts practice. And one told me to get lost.

Thrawn- Care if I joined you?

Ashla- Now we're talk'n. Let me get the other Droid ready.

She goes up to a small closet and enters. Thrawn takes his belt and tunic off, revealing a black sleeveless shirt. He folds his tunic and belt and sets his uniform by Ashla's. She comes back into the room with the other Droid.

Ashla- Training mode, hand to hand.

Both train for another hour and some change. Part of the time was feet and hands, lastly was practice with dud swords. Thrawn gives her suspicious looks, and pointers throughout.

They are interrupted by Gerell.

Gerell- Um, y'all might want to come to the bridge ma'am, sir.

Thrawn and Ashla put their uniforms back on in a timely manner. A holo-transmission awaits them. Grand Admiral Citty (kitty) Reva (rayva) of the 12th fleet, solid woman with blond hair, and a rosy complexion.

Reva- Paxten, I offer my assistance for your mission.

Ashla- Handling it just fine.

Reva dismisses her quickly.

Reva- A meer child is tasked with stopping Rebels?

Ashla- They are protesters, not a child Citty.

Reva- Don't call me that stubby.

Ashla- Snob.

Reva- Let's see how you do sweetness. I'm there, two days.

The transmission ends.

Thrawn- Rival from the academy?

Ashla- Enough said. She's the one that bullied a friend and myself.

Captain Dowe enters the bridge. He comes up to the two Grand Admirals.

Dowe- Ground intel says Nu-lux is going to be attacked. Time of enemy raid, around dusk.

Ashla- Tell Lieutenant Iro to prep his men for battle.

Thrawn- Patients. The crop growing in the south west corner, a fourth mile away. What's its purpose?

Ashla- Not sure, anything but for food and medicine. It's ready to be harvested soon. Nothing important. (Pause) Thrawn, would you like to give it a go?

Thrawn- Only by your orders.

Ashla- The walk is yours Thrawn.

Thrawn walks to the center of the command walk. Dowe and Ashla gesture for Quento to let him handle things. Thrawn addresses the crew in his signature pose.

Thrawn- Overture to the Chimaera. Ready turbo lasers to Orbital Bombard Nu-lux in the south west at twilight. Have Lieutenant Iro apprehend the criminals.

Everything goes as planned.

However, when Thrawn and Ashla (with 16 Death Troopers) meet with the captured hoodlums being led to the jail by Stormtroopers in the morning, citizens are not too happy to see Thrawn and Ashla.

Cit 6 (v.o.)- We can defend ourselves, don't need your help!

Thrawn- Archives say this outpost has been attacked and pillaged 1,000 times within 18 years. Each time bolder than the next. Underusing defensive measures, lack of proper weaponry, is unconvincing to me of a victory.

Ashla- Please cooperate with us to use our resources to intervene on your behalf.

Cit 7 (v.o.)- Go back to Coruscant, and take that alien with you!

Ashla is about to speak when Thrawn steps in, giving all a calm but irritated/angry tone.

Thrawn- My fellow Admiral and I have had enough of your noncompliance. Therefore, starting at nightfall tonight , there will be a curfew and patrol's in place.

Just as Thrawn and Ashla are about to leave, a great explosion goes off at the south east sector.

Ashla- Trooper, battle armor!

Stormtrooper- As requested, in the crates.

Ashla and Thrawn put on their battle armor (in Lambda). Thrawn has a stylized gold Chimaera symbol on his helmet. On Ashla's, a symbol of a musical note combined with the Aurebesh Onith symbol.

When they land and exit, survivors begin to pick themselves up, and contemplate what had happened. Ashla speaks softly to Thrawn.

Ashla- I'm going to help the wounded.

Thrawn- Be my guest, however if they decline, we leave.

Ashla- Fine, but if they accept, you will help those who are down get up. (Pause) Pilot send for a medical team.

Thrawn gives no reply. Ashla spots a small non-human child walking under an overhang that is about to fall. She sprints to the child, recalling over a decade and a half of Limmi.

Upon catching the child, the overhang collapses. Ashla helps the child pick themselves off the ground. The child puts on Ashla's helmet that popped off.

Child- Pretty armor.

Ashla- Go find your parents, little one.

With smiles, the child hands back Ashla's helmet and scampers off. Citizens look on as Thrawn and Ashla help those who are hurt. On the way back to the Overture, in the Lambda.

Ashla- My actions aren't Imperial.

Thrawn- Aren't traditionally Imperial. Would your behavior be similar if you weren't assigned to your home world?

Ashla- Yes.

Thrawn- Not too many Imperials are… benevolent like yourself and I some times. So, no need to fret.

When Thrawn and Ashla get back to the bridge of the Overture, Reva had already acquainted herself with the crew and waiting for her fellow Grand Admirals.

Their flag ships, Chimaera, and Barricade are in close view within Overtures' bridge viewport.

Reva- Taking your time, were you? Supposed to be on the bridge Paxten.

Ashla- People were wounded.

Reva- Think you have enough audacity to turn that outpost to ashes short stuff, because I will.

Ashla- Shall I make something clear to you?

The women size each other up. Reva standing a head taller than Ashla, looks smugly down at her. Seeing them bicker, Quento comes up to Thrawn.

Quento- Should we do something?

Thrawn- Although it sparks a little amusement, yes. I have to depart soon. That said, it will be up to you to keep the peace between them after.

Thrawn dismisses Quento to continue his work, then he meanders over to the squabbling Grand Admirals.

Thrawn- Ladies, if you're done grievensing, missions have to be completed.

Ashla- He's right.

Reva- I'll show the might of the Empire if you do not get a handle on the outpost.

Reva storms off, going to the hangar to return to her flagship, Barricade.

Ashla- Sorry for all of the running around.

Thrawn- Part of our duty.

With a sigh from Ashla, both head to the outpost, taking their armor off as they land. Lieutenant Iro (male) greets them with a young human male and female. An elderly female Theelin as well. He gestures to the humans.

Iro- Zee and her brother Forn feel bad about the attack and would like to be your bodyguards Paxten.

Ashla- Of course, have a transport to take them to the Overture.

Iro- Ma'am. (Pause) The old timer has to show you something.

The Theelin shows the way to a cavern in some nearby mountains. Its entrance has Jedi symbols and text. A cool, shallow, pool/spring is inside.

Elder- Go into the spring honorable sir and madam.

Ashla sheds her uniform to her under clothes, then makes her way over to the shoreline of the pool/spring.

Thrawn- Enjoy your swim.

Ashla- Oh no, if I'm gonna have a Jedi/Force experience, you are having one with me.

Thrawn reluctantly takes his uniform off to his under clothes, and joins her. They wade to the center of the pool. Water reaching Ashla's neck, Thrawn's hips. He calls over to the Elder.

Thrawn- Describe to us what's about to transpire?

The Elder gives them a small smile. A great pull drags the Grand Admirals almost to the bottom. They hover in place. Oddly enough, they are able to breathe, but not speak. Force Priestess Serenity appears before them.

Serenity- You've been summoned for an audience.

Thrawn and Ashla look at eachother.

Serenity- Now, sleep.

Serenity puts her hands on their forehead hairline. The Admirals eyes close to a dream/vision.

Ashla's dream/vision.

Buildings on either side of a street are on fire, and people fleeing.

Vader stands a few meters away from Ashla (in uniform, with cape). She gives him a slight bow.

Ashla- Lord Vader.

Then she catches a glimpse of a struggling elderly being trying to escape the flames. Ashla begins to run toward them. Vader uses the Force to freeze Ashla in place. She watches as the elderly being succumbs to the flames. Setting Ashla on her knees to the ground, he ignites his Lightsaber through her torso.

Vader- You see it as selfless. Such heroics are that of a Rebel.

Ashla slumps to the ground. Then a Stormtrooper comes up to Vader.

Trooper 2- Sir, any Rebels in this area?

Vader- Only one.

Vader and the Trooper walk away.

~2~

Thrawn's dream/vision.

Inside a cockpit of a Delta Class shuttle. Thrawn (in uniform, no cape) pilots in hyperspace.

The shuttle exits lightspeed. A Grysk ship is before him. Thrawn locks on to an airlock and ventures inside.

His keen hearing picks up faint cries. He stealthily moves toward it down the hall. Reaching the door, Thrawn presses an entry button.

Inside are Chiss children, a boy and three girls. He speaks to them in their native Cheunh.

Thrawn- Come.

As the five move down the hall, Grysk's are heard nearby.

Thrawn- Forward, don't look back. Run.

The youngest child, one of the girls, beckons Thrawn to carry her. He picks her up and they run to the airlock and escape into hyperspace.

Finding a Chiss war-ship, Thrawn fills the head officers in on his findings and instructions on how to take down the Grysk after they return the children to their families.

As Thrawn pilots away from the Chiss war-ship, he receives a message. A holo of Palpatine comes up.

Palpatine- Mitth'raw'nuruodo, I request an audience to discuss your progress at Lothal, and time spent with Vader.

Thrawn- My assistance was unwillingly needed somewhere else upon investigating the Grallocs. Once I randevu with the Chimaera, I will immediately come to Coruscant.

Palpatine- Good. It will be thorough. Very thorough.

The holo disappears. Days later, bridge of the Chimaera.

Thrawn- Commodore, has Jedi Bridger been apprehended?

Faro- Yes sir. He has been frozen in carbonite.

Thrawn- Very well, set course for Coruscant.

Moments later, the Chimaera jumps to hyperspace.

Once at the palace, Thrawn is greeted on the main landing platform by red Royal Guards and Palpatine. Who gently walks up to him, just feet away from the Chiss.

Thrawn- Emperor. You wanted to talk.

Palpatine- Have you brought Bridger?

Thrawn- Yes, will that be all?

Palpatine- No. Vader has informed me of your actions at Batuu. The navigator children. And the situation recently with Admiral Savit.

Thrawn gives Palpatine a thoughtful look.

Thrawn- Precisely why we should fight the Grysk. They kidnap navigators and attempting to invade.

Palpatine- Your loyalty is to the Empire. Persuade me why those actions weren't treasonous?

Thrawn- I…

Palpatine- At a loss for words are we?

Thrawn throws Palpatine a stern/angry look.

Thrawn- You can't command a man's heart. Mine was always with my people. You commanded my actions, not loyalties to my heart.

Palpatine- How long did you put up this charade?

Thrawn- Ever since I was brought before you.

Palpatine- This won't go unpunished.

Palpatine uses the Force to lift Thrawn into the air. Then shocks him with Force lightning until the Chiss goes limp and crumbles to the ground.

A small smile/smirk crosses Thrawn's face. He manages to speak but softly and gruffly.

Thrawn- It was… artfully done.

He succumbs to his injuries.

Ashla and Thrawn awoke with a start, heads above the water.

They swim to the shoreline. Water drips off of them, as they leave the water. Thrawn throws a begrudging look at the Elder.

Thrawn- Explain the illusions.

Elder- The Force is warning you ma'am that not all will agree with your just morals. And you sir, should be with your people, for they need you the most.

Upon getting redressed, the Admirals are somewhat somber as they travel back to the Overture.

Meanwhile, in a secluded area of the Overture. Zee and Forn are organizing a nefarious plot against the two Grand Admirals.

Zee- She should be easy to take out if we both gain up on her. But one snag.

Forn- Him. This will keep the alien from interfering.

He holds up a poisonous creature, a Mokai, in the shape of a Cobra head in a jar to his sister.

After hiding it, they go to Ashla's quarters to begin guard duty. Thrawn has gone to his quarters.

Hangar master quarters/pilots lounge. Ashla and hangar master Murad (male) are eating across from each other at a table.

Murad- Where have you been? You left when you were about 12.

Ashla- I didn't expect to have you as my hangar master. Good to see you again after these long years. Your cooking is just as it was when I had left.

Murad- Ha! I knew my cooking was good. How goes the mission?

Ashla- Difficult but managing.

Murad looks around to see if anyone is looking. He leans closer forward.

Murad- Is the outpost as the texts says?

Ashla- Yes. I'm afraid that Vader and the Emperor want it gone.

Murad- Why do you think you have a Grand Admiral position for this moment.

Ashla- Right, and to stop the Rebels and the insurgency?

Murad- To show the people that both Rebels and the Empire have their flaws. Some are good people and some bad.

They both finish their food and turn in for the night.

When all is quiet that night, Forn and Zee put their plan into action.

Forn slips off to get the Mokai. He ventures a couple decks below Ashla's (bridge, office and commander's suites, dojo are all on the same deck) to Thrawn's mid-sized quarters that had already been vacant. Forn releases the Mokai, slithering into an air duct. Satisfied, he returns to his post.

Zee nods to her brother five minutes later, just to make sure no one stirred. They enter Ashla's suite.

Thrawn's quarters at the same moment.

Slithering through the air duct, the Mokai silently drops to the floor. Due to having better hearing than humans, the Chiss wakes up. Thrawn (in maroon pj's) pushes the olive colored bed sheet out of his way and grabs his blaster from a nightstand next to the bed. He sets the blaster to electric shock mode so as not to disturb anyone.

Closing in on Thrawn, with a great leap, the Mokai launches itself at Thrawn, who fires his blaster, killing the creature. He gets out of bed.

Thrawn- Ashla…

Thrawn darts out of his quarters to her room.

Ashla's sleeping quarters. Zee and Forn enter the sleep area. Being a light sleeper, Ashla wakes up to the sound of her sleep area door opening, then sits up.

Ashla- Is something wrong?

Forn- Yeah. (Pause) You Imperials are still here.

Zee grabs Ashla by the neck and tosses her into a corner close to the door.

Zee- First it was the Separatists and now, Imperials.

Forn lifts Ashla off the ground. She kicks him, releasing her.

The kick causes Forn to stumble backward.

Forn- All you Imps are the same, destroyed those buildings and crops.

Ashla- After resupplying food and medical supplies, they were not near any civilian buildings. Also, no compliance.

Zee- So sure, after that?

Forn goes in for a punch. Ashla begins to block it when Zee kicks Ashla's feet out from under her. He takes a hold of Ashla's ankles and tosses her into the lounge. Thrawn bursts through the door. Two stun beams hit the siblings from his blaster, presses a summon button.

A Death Trooper comes into the room a minute later.

Death Trooper- Sir?

Thrawn- Have your men apprehend the assassins, and medical attention for Paxten.

The Death Trooper nods, then exits to fetch a comrade. Thrawn extends a hand to help her up.

Ashla- Thank you Thrawn.

Thrawn- I'd like to stay; however, I must depart for Lothal.

Ashla- Remember what I said. Give the word.

Thrawn- At a moment's notice.

Thrawn bids goodbye as four Death Troopers enter.

Ashla (in under clothes) awakens a few hours in a Bacta Tank. Gerell helps her out and gives her a white robe. She puts the robe on.

Gerell- Might want to hurry to the bridge ma'am.

Ashla- Reva?

Gerell- Reva.

Ashla sprints to the bridge. She comes to a halt near Quento on the command walk. Reva had ordered a Bombardment. She had come to the Overtures' bridge. Ashla has had it. Barricade firing away, not full power, yet anyway.

Reva- Guess I'll have to do your mission Paxten.

Ashla- Stand down Citty.

Reva- They are getting what they deserved after assaulting you. He informed me, that… that non-human friend of yours. And don't call me Citty.

Ashla balls her hands into fists.

Ashla- Blood thirsty Kouhun slug.

Reva- Pleasant morning to you. Enjoy the full show tonight.

Ashla- My home, my mission Reva. In fact, I don't think you were even supposed to come to Kammsak 11 anyway.

Reva- Whatever. How about I have your bridge crew executed?

Most of Ashla's crew on the bridge fling our their blasters.

Ashla- Enough. I chose my bridge crew myself for this delicate mission. They will only listen to me. You already made your point. Two quadrants are destroyed, no need for more.

Reva- Then you have until tonight before my bombardment to stop the raids.

Reva then exits the bridge, and back to her flag ship.

Ashla almost falls to her knees. Quento consuls her. Blasters are put away in their holsters.

Later, (in uniform, cape on chair) Ashla paces in her office when she then gets an incoming transmission. The hologram reveals a female Rodian in a Rebel pilot jumpsuit.

Ashla- Mavap. You better have a good explanation for contacting me, old friend.

Mavap- I had a feeling you'd join the Empire.

Ashla- We were raised not to rebel against authority.

Mavap- Never in my dreams I would see us on different sides.

Ashla looks away from her.

Ashla- At first, I thought your group was a band of resistance fighters, but I was wrong.

Mavap- They will find that you aren't like one of them.

Ashla- Yeah, I'm dealing with that now. Trying to do things, gently. Then someone had to jump right in.

Mavap- Can always turn back.

Little did they both know; Reva, who is waiting right outside of Ashla's office door, had come to have a long word with her fellow Grand Admiral.

Ashla- Stop. Just stop.

Mavap- Then I guess this is goodbye?

Ashla- Yes.

Mavap- Keep in mind what I said.

Before Ashla could say a final word, Reva bursts into Ashla's office.

Reva- Traitor!

Ashla turns toward her. The transmission cuts out.

Ashla- What are you talking about?

Reva- That transmission.

Ashla- I did not contact the Rebels. She did on her own accord.

Reva steps closer to her.

Reva- Oh really?

She starts throwing punches at Ashla. Their tussle stretches all the way to a hallway with escape pods. Reva sends Ashla sprawling into one of them.

Reva- An extra two years at the academy so you could… commission as a Grand Admiral? Pathetic.

Ashla- I was focused on my studies non-stop for six years with no break. Got an occasional word of wisdom from Thrawn via Hologram, and battle simulations. While you were rubbing elbows with Moffs.

Reva- Was it worth six years to have a grand entrance?

Ashla- Yes.

Ashla lunges at Reva, who closes and releases the pod.

Proud of herself, Reva struts back to her Lambda, and back to her flag ship.

~3~

The escape pod lands 150 miles southeast of Nu-lux. Ashla is found by an elderly non-human farmer. He helps her out of the pod.

Farmer- What kind of antics were you up to kid?

Ashla- None. A fellow Grand Admiral stormed in on me when I was talking to the enemy. She thought I was defecting. (To self) I knew Palp would take an advantage to my kindness to butter up others.

Farmer- Agreed. I can tell you're not the typical Imperial. Sun is getting low, let's talk at my place.

He takes her to his homestead in his land speeder. They sit by a fireplace in his home with hot food and drinks.

Farmer- She thought you were spying?

Ashla- When I wasn't. Now because of her bombarding the outpost, I won't be able to bring everyone together. What to do.

Farmer- You know when, stop it before it happens. Stop the attackers personally. Show them who is in the right, and the major differences between each commander.

Ashla hugs her knees for a few moments. The farmer gets up and retrieves a metal box with a Jedi symbol on it as well as a hooded overcoat.

Farmer- This seems to be more your speed.

He hands over the box. She opens it.

Ashla- I've got some athleticism, but I'm not Force sensitive.

Farmer- So, you say. It will be the spark that ignites the people's trust. Go, before the trading post is reduced to ashes.

The old farmer gives her the overcoat and lets her use a speeder bike he never used. Ashla puts on the overcoat and speeds away. She Com Links Quento.

Quento (v.o.)- Where are you?

Ashla- Are you in your quarters?

Quento (v.o.)- No. Hurry, she's going to do one final attack. Nu-lux is going to be sieged tonight.

Ashla- Go to your quarters, then we can talk. I've got a plan.

A couple hours later at Nu-lux. Ashla puts the hood over her head and parks the bike. Then she scouts out a crowd. At the main entrance, are members of the armored Viper Syndicate. Their leader, Shemu, in the center of the pack. He orders his minions to start setting up Thermal Detonators, then speaks to the crowd.

Shemu- Tonight, walls come down. A great expansion is on the horizon.

Before he can continue, Iro and his Troopers and a few from Reva's forces storm in. Detonators and minions detained. Shemu activates a very odd looking Lightsaber.

Ashla confronts him, dropping the overcoat, then igniting her Lightsaber, it's blue.

Ashla- Expansion? More like destruction.

Shemu charges toward Ashla. She returns the favor, blades lock. The duel ensues until Reva shows up to break up the party 10-15 minutes later, with Quento not too far behind her. He apprehends Ashla, who secretly hands over her saber to him.

Reva- Trooper, take the hoodlums to the prison frigate. I will handle the traitor myself. (Pause) Ash, you failed our deadline.

Within the hour, Ashla is locked up behind an orange shielded cell. Reva gives orders to two rookie Stormtroopers.

Reva- Privates Tag, Bink, stand watch.

Tag- Yes ma'am.

Bink- Yes'm.

Reva stomps off as the two men stand on either side of the door.

The two dark featured men take their helmets off and set them at their feet.

Bink- Is the Admiral always like this?

Tag- Beats me.

Ashla- Yes, yes, she is.

Bink- Ah great.

Tag- Quiet in there.

Few seconds of silence.

Bink- Ugh, I need to use the refresher.

Tag- Right behind you buddy. Mostly because I'm bored.

The duo walks down the hall to the right. Ashla quickly searches for a certain type of pin. She finds it and inserts it into the keypad on her side. The cell opens up. Ashla tip toes across the hall to a pilot's uniform room. She grabs pilot gear and gets back to her cell.

Not too long after, Tag and Bink return.

Bink- I don't want to know where it all goes.

Tag- Me neither.

Ashla puts on the pilot gear. She inserts the pin and walks out of the cell to the left.

Tag and Bink fallow behind her to an airlock. Ashla presses buttons to enter, putting on the helmet.

Bink- No one is crazy enough to do that.

Tag- She's doing it.

The airlock opens, arms across her chest, Ashla jets across open space to a small portside hangar of her ISD. Ashla is greeted by Quento, who helps her up.

She takes the pilot gear off. He hands over her Lightsaber. Ashla puts it on her belt.

Ashla- I leave the fleet for a few hours and everything goes to shambles.

Quento- Very funny. What do you want to do?

Ashla- I want you to command ISD Overcomer. All weapons and systems combat ready.

Quento- Done.

He takes her Lambda as Ashla heads to the bridge. In the bridge, Dowe and Gerell greet her.

Gerell- Welcome back.

Dowe- Ready?

Ashla- Don't know.

Gerell- Are you going to let some bully win?

Ashla straightens her posture a little.

Ashla- No.

Dowe- Ma'am, your extra simulations, tips from Thrawn. You can do this.

Ashla- Ok. Here goes nothing.

With a deep breath, Ashla walks to the end of the command walk toward the viewport.

She stands with her feet slightly apart and hands clasped behind her back like the way Thrawn does.

Ashla- Pilot, I want Overtures' starboard facing starboard of the Barricade. Contact my shuttle.

A chorus of acknowledgements from the pits sounds off.

Hologram of Quento comes up in front of Ashla.

Quento- Orders?

Ashla- Have Overcomer go port to port with Barricade. When the ships are line up, fire port weapons systems.

Quento- Yes Admiral.

His holo fizzes out.

Ashla- Contact ISD Barricade.

Holo of Reva comes up, she speaks.

Reva- Enjoy this while you can. Turning you in to High Command for treason.

Ashla- I am Grand Admiral Paxten of the Imperial Navy 2nd fleet of Kammsak 11. We have deemed your actions to be hostile. Command has issued the 12th fleet to report to Balnab.

Reva- Think you can squeeze a victory against me? Blue boy isn't here to help you, sweetness.

Reva's holo vanishes.

Ashla- To keep them from getting away, hold'em in place with traction beams.

Pit officers relay the orders. Soon after, Reva makes Ashla aware of the gutsy move.

Reva- Idiot! I could pull you into hyperspace with me!

Ashla- Look portside sister.

Reva glances over her left. The Overcomer heading into position. She looks back at Ashla.

Reva- What are you doing?

Ashla- Something I'd like to call… Thrawn's Fist.

Transmission ends. Two minutes later, the three ships are in line.

Ashla- Release traction beams. Get me the Overcomer.

Holo of Quento appears.

Quento- Howdy.

Ashla- Overcomer, fire all portside cannons. Overture, all starboard cannons.

The barrage begins. However, 15 sec later… holo of Reva appears beside Quento.

Reva- I yield!

Ashla- Cease fire.

Barrage ends, Reva then jumps to hyperspace.

Her and Quento's holos disappear. Ashla's crew celebrates. She retreats to her office, where Palpatine contacts her moments after she walks in via Hologram. Office door stays open.

Ashla- Emperor Palpatine, such an honor. What can I do for you?

Palpatine- Why didn't you destroy the outpost. Your task was to obliterate it and then occupied the planet and system.

Ashla- It has significance to my home planet history.

Palpatine- Your heart is in the right place.

The office door closes. Palpatine envelops the Force around Ashla's body, lifting her up off the ground.

Palpatine- It might have stopped the raids for now. But not permanently.

Ashla- I stationed Stormtroopers there for security, and positioned the fleet defensively around the planet and moons.

Palpatine- Good. Keep in mind the good of the Empire come first.

Ashla- And its interests will be done… in my own special way.

Palpatine releases her. She drops to the ground, sprawled out.

Palpatine- That won't be problematic.

Ashla- Thrawn told me about this coming Grysk invasion. Do you want me to engage? After all they are a threat to the Empire. His actions were just.

Palpatine- Mitth'raw'nuruodo's actions were questionable. He is to speak with me after stopping the Lothal Rebels.

Ashla- After bringing those Rebels to justice, are you going to… kill him anyway, just for taking on an enemy with his people?

Palpatine doesn't speak, the holo disappears. Ashla, fearing for her friends life, succumbs to helplessness on the floor of her office.

Days later, Overtures bridge. Ashla (no cape) standing in the center of the command walk.

Dowe, Quento and Gerell nearby. Red Lightsaber symbol on each bridge door.

Ashla- All ships on high alert, all systems ready just in case. Defensive blockade around the planet and moons.

Gerell- Vader or the Emperor would be coming after us. I am sure they are.

Quento- Something is amiss. My guess Stardust.

Ashla- Or… Contact the Chimaera.

Command pits acknowledge. Static is only heard.

Pit Officer- Ma'am, the static could mean stealth or jamming. A recorded Holo transmission is found though.

Ashla- Put it through.

Holo of Thrawn comes up.

Thrawn- Ashla if you are seeing this, things aren't going well for me. Refrain from aiding me. Surely I am aware of that I'd meet my end by Vader or the Emperor's hand. Block the hyperspace route so you won't meet the same fate. Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo signing off.

Transmission ends.

Ashla- ISD Knight, block the route. Relay any suspicious activity.

Three weeks later. Overtures' bridge. Gerell and Ashla on the command walk.

Gerell- Isn't the Emperor sending Vader or himself after us?

Ashla- If they are coming after us, we would already be dead. Something really drastic must have occured. No activity reported from ISD Knight.

Hours later. Outpost. Ashla (in cape) is meeting with an official to discuss how things are going with repairs.

Official- The hospital should be ready next week, repairs are quickly getting done. Faster than I expected. Thank you.

Ashla- I should've been more patient.

Official- I really don't blame you. Your superiors don't want hesitation with orders.

Black/white/yellow banners with a blue Lightsaber symbol are now in place of the Imperial logo.

Iro runs up to Ashla, out of breath, giving her a sad look.

Ashla- What is it Lieutenant?

Iro- Emergency transmission was received, highly confidential.

Ashla- Have you seen it?

Iro- Yes. You might want to see it yourself.

Ashla hurries back to the Overture.

Her office. She paces around the room. Gerell, Quento and Dowe enter.

Gerell- Just decrypted a transmission picked up hours ago.

Ashla- In coming attack?

Dowe- No.

Quento- It's about Thrawn.

Ashla goes to her desk and presses a button.

From the ceiling, holograms of Director Krennic and Grand Moff Tarkin are projected.

Tarkin- Has Stardust received the funds?

Krennic- Yes. Has Admiral Thrawn finished dealing with the Rebels of Lothal?

Tarkin- No. I have gotten word that the Chimaera just… vanished into hyperspace and his fleet driven out.

The transmission begins to fade out, then ends.

Ashla- Not good. Not good.

Dowe- Go looking for him?

Ashla- In time. For now, I want all ships to have a blue stripe on the bow. Once Stardust is completed, they might come after us. Until Kammsak 11 is stabilized, dare not budge.

The trio acknowledges their Admiral and exit. Ready to begin a new phase. The seclusion of their future could be their gain or demise.

2 years after Yavin.

Overtures bridge. Ashla, now Admiral of the Fleet. Gerell, now Captain, Quento, now Admiral and Dowe, now Commodore.

Ashla- Contact ISD Knight Captain.

A hologram of Iro comes up.

Ashla- Anything?

Iro- The only activity being is normal hyperspace traffic. Nothing unusual. Will keep you updated Admiral.

EPOLOG

43 years after Yavin.

Bridge of the Overture. Rank badges have changed to a colored outline of a Lightsaber and blue armbands on the sleeves. Ashla (no cape) enters and approaches Gerell, now Admiral, and Quento who now is a High Admiral (both lead Kammsak 11 Navy with Ashla). Dowe had since retired.

Ashla- Report.

Quento- There have been sightings of Empire like Destroyers calling themselves The First Order.

Ashla- That's not good. Be ready in case they are looking for Imperial remnants.

Crew acknowledges.

Gerell goes to the command walk. A breaking wave shaped ship exits out of hyperspace.

Gerell- I want to know who that war-ship belongs to.

Quento glances at Ashla.

Quento- Ashla did Thrawn…

Ashla- He did warn me. Didn't I tell you both who they are right?

Quento- Grysks.

A couple smaller Grysk ships appear. Gerell looks back at Ashla and Quento.

Quento- It's an invasion.

Ashla- A secret Grysk invasion.

The trio lines up at the end of the command walk.

Gerell, Quento, Ashla- Eastward ships prepare for battle!

When the battle seemed to be almost finished, a large Chiss Ascendency war-ship that is roughly the same size as a Star Destroyer, with a smaller one come out of hyperspace. The Chiss wrap up the fight.

Ashla- Who is that? Admiral, contact the nearest ship.

Gerell- Of course.

Gerell motions to the pits to contact the smaller of the two. Ashla makes the first move.

Ashla- Thanks for the assistance. I am Fleet Admiral Ashla Paxten, who do I owe gratitude to?

A hologram of a brown/white haired, hazel eyed human male in a white Chiss uniform comes up.

Vanto- I am Admiral Eli Vanto. Would you care for an audience ma'am?

Ashla- Most definitely.

An hour later, Eli Vanto and a couple of his crew members are in the bridge of the Overture.

Ashla- Pleasure to meet you Admiral Vanto. How did you end up with the Chiss?

Vanto- How do you know of the Chiss?

Ashla- Thrawn.

Vanto- Same. I was his translator. How do you know him?

She gives him a sad look.

Ashla- He helped me during my years at the academy. Thrawn disappeared years ago.

Vanto- Would you care to come with me.

Ashla- Sure.

Vanto takes her to the larger ship.

Inside the Chiss war-ship bridge, Ashla receives curious looks from some of the crew. The only few human contacts were Vanto and Assistant Director Ronan.

Standing front and center of the bridge, in his pose, is Thrawn.

Ashla- Thrawn!

She comes up to him. He turns around, and almost starts to cry.

Thrawn- Ashla it's been a while. I have many stories to tell you. Perhaps after some time after this battle.

Ashla- Definitely. We have an invasion to stop.

Thrawn- I will contact Ar'alani, she will help us.

He goes to a part of the bridge, where a hologram of Ar'alani shows up from a built in table.

Outside of the viewport many Grysk ships come into view.

Ar'alani and her ship, Steadfast, exits hyperspace between Thrawn's and Eli's ships. Ashla's fleet getting ready as well. Soon all are ready for battle.

The end


End file.
